The Goth and the Guitarist: Maternal Matters
by GothGirlXenon
Summary: Gwen finds out she's pregnant with Trent's child before being married to him. How will the parents-to-be cope with uneasy situations?
1. Knocked Up

**_Total Drama Series (TDS)_ belongs to Fresh TV Inc, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. Please note that I'm just the author of this fic and I don't own the show or the characters.**

 **This story is the sequel to my other fic _"The Goth Girl and the Guitar Boy: Our Virginity"_.**

 **Read my previous fic if you want to know what happened to Gwen prior to this one.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

From the time when Gwen reunited with Trent during her college years it seemed like her life felt more stable.

However, she did something on a certain night that could have caused her life to be more challenging.

 ** _**sets to the couple's perspectives**_**

 **Gwen's POV:**

During the past 2 days since Trent and I lost our virginity that night, we have been keeping it a secret between ourselves and my friend/roommate Bridgette.

I'm no longer a teenager; it has been four years; but I may have made an unwise decision.

I will need a plan if I do end up getting pregnant.

 **Trent's POV:**

Gwen has been sleeping at my apartment for the last two nights ever since we first "did it".

We can't hide this forever. I wonder what her choice will be; after all we are not kids anymore, we're 23.

Will our parents approve of this?

 ** _**end perspectives**_**

 **—**

 **—**

 **—**

 **—2 Weeks Later—**

 **—Setting: Trent's apartment; around 3:00 AM—**

Gwen was sleeping next her fiancé Trent during a gloomy night when all of a sudden she was woken up by a bad headache.

"That felt so weird." Gwen said to herself drowsily while touching her head.

"I think I need something to relieve this pain."

She got out of bed and grabbed an ice pack from the kitchen.

"I wonder if I really have been knocked up." she thought.

"I might as well go back to sleep for now."

—

 **—7:10 AM—**

The night was quite endurable for Gwen; but she started feeling unwell the next morning.

 ** _**sets to Gwen's perspective**_**

 **Gwen's POV:**

A wave of nausea hit me when I woke up this morning and I quickly ran to the bathroom.

I threw up twice. I think I might be pregnant…, or was it just stress?

I was desperate to find out.

Luckily I already bought a pregnancy test kit.

 ** _**switches to Trent's perspective**_**

 **Trent's POV:**

I noticed Gwen wasn't feeling well this morning. She appeared to be extremely nauseous and emotional.

If she is pregnant, I know I would be the one responsible.

 ** _**end perspectives**_**

—

 **—7:20 AM—**

Gwen still had not left the bathroom within the past 10 minutes.

She used the pregnancy test after throwing up for the third time.

"I'm pretty sure the result will turn out positive." Gwen thought to herself.

A pink plus sign appeared on the device a few seconds later.

"Just as I thought. It's positive." she said to herself anxiously.

"I was going to be a mother."


	2. Expecting the Unexpected

**—Setting: Trent's apartment; at 7:25 AM—**

Trent had been waiting for Gwen to come out of the bathroom for the past few minutes.

He wondered how she was feeling.

"I hope she's okay." Trent thought to himself.

Gwen walked out of the bathroom a few seconds later and hugged Trent.

"It turns out I am pregnant. We're going to be parents." Gwen told him.

"I see." Trent said to her.

"Have you decided on a plan yet?" Trent asked.

"I have; and I don't think we can hide this anymore." Gwen replied.

"I'm not getting an abortion or giving up my baby for adoption. We're going to raise our child together and we have to tell our parents even though they could be mad at us." she suggested.

"This baby needs both of us; so I'm with you on your plan." Trent agreed.

"Thank you for not leaving me." Gwen complimented him.

"I think I will take it easy for now; and we should call our parents later today." she thought.

—

 **—12:25 PM—**

Gwen picked up her cell phone to call her mom after discussing her plan with Trent and resting for a few hours.

The phone call went through slowly.

"Hi Mom, I have something to tell you." Gwen said nervously as she got a hold of her mother.

"What is it sweetie? You seem a little tense." Gwen's mother asked through her phone.

"About that, I know you might be angry at me. However to be honest with you, I found out I was pregnant." Gwen told her mother.

"Are you sure about it?" her mom asked staggeringly.

"I am. Trent and I had a night together a little over two weeks ago; and this morning I took the test and it turned out positive." Gwen replied to her mother.

"So you are, and Trent is the father of your baby." her mom said.

"Yes. I know it may have been a hasty decision and I got myself into this mess, but I really love Trent; and we were planning to get married." Gwen replied again.

"I will need to think about this first." her mother told her.

"Okay then." Gwen said as she ended the conversation with her mother.

—

Trent dialed his father's mobile number.

He wondered how his parents would react to his fiancée's condition.

His father answered the phone call.

"Good afternoon Trent, it's been a few months since your mother and I last saw you. Anything new?" Trent's father asked.

"Yes Dad. My fiancée and I got into a tight situation." Trent replied.

"What happened, is everything alright between the two of you?" his father asked again.

"Well, Gwen spent a night with me and I got her pregnant; and she and I have been planning to keep the baby." Trent replied to his father again.

Trent's father appeared stunned for the moment.

"If she is, we may accept your plan under certain circumstances; but for now please make sure Gwen is okay." Trent's father replied to him as he thought deeply.

"I will." Trent said as he ended the call with his father.

—

 **—12:35 PM—**

Gwen and Trent put their phones away and extended their discussion.

"I don't know if my mom will approve of our plan, but I hope she does." Gwen said to Trent.

"My parents are also unsure about it; yet I don't think they will discourage us." Trent replied to her.


	3. The Agreement

**—** **Setting: Trent's apartment; at 1:35 PM—**

An hour passed while Gwen and Trent were waiting for their parents' response.

"My mom has not called or texted me back yet." Gwen said to Trent.

"I'm also waiting for my parents to reply." Trent told her.

"Maybe we should wait a little longer."

Just then, Trent received a message from his parents.

"My father had a further discussion with my mother and they said they would accept our plan." Trent said as he checked his cell phone message box.

"I'm so glad they did." Gwen replied to Trent.

"I wonder if my mom will agree as well." she thought.

Gwen checked her phone again.

A new message appeared.

"My mom said she will approve of our plan, but she wants us to show other responsibilities." Gwen told Trent.

"What types?" Trent asked her.

"She would like us to prove that we can live more independently and are ready to be good parents." Gwen replied to him.

"That sounds reasonable." Trent said to her.

"I think we can both agree on this." Gwen considered.

—

Trent thought of something that might bring him and Gwen closer together.

"Since my parents and your mom made their decision, we may have to visit each other's families for this occasion." Trent suggested.

"I would like to see your parents." Gwen replied.

"There's a chance your mom would like to see me too." Trent said.

"We should contact our parents again to let them know."

—

 **—** **2:00 PM—**

Both Trent and Gwen received messages.

"My folks said it's okay for us to visit them tomorrow afternoon." Trent said after receiving another message.

"I also got a text from my mom." Gwen said.

"She said I can visit your family; and we can meet with her later this week." Gwen told him.

"I think we've got this schedule settled." Trent concluded.


	4. Ups and Downs

**—Setting: Trent's apartment; at 8:30 AM; the next day—**

Gwen knew the next morning wouldn't be easy for her.

Another wave of nausea hit her just like the previous day; causing her to throw up again.

"Morning sickness can be such a pain." Gwen thought to herself as she heaved into the toilet.

"I hate barfing, but at least it's not going to last forever."

She then exited the bathroom and met with Trent in the kitchen.

—

"I hope your morning wasn't as rough as yesterday." Trent said to Gwen.

"I don't know what to say about that." Gwen replied to him.

"It's alright; let's get on with our day. I know you'll feel better". Trent suggested.

—

 **—Scene at Trent's family's house; at 1:30 PM—**

Trent brought Gwen over to his parents' house for a visit like he promised.

His parents were pleased to see him and his fiancée again.

"I see you and Gwen have grown since the last time we saw you." Trent's father said to him.

"It has been a while. Gwen and I are also closer together." Trent replied to his father.

"How's it been between the two of you lately after finding out Gwen was pregnant?" Trent's mother asked.

"Gwen is enduring the difficulties of her condition and it's hard for both of us." Trent replied to his mother.

"This is something Trent and I are experiencing for the first time and we aren't too sure about it." Gwen told Trent's family.

"I'm not going to say it's an agonizing 9 months of discomfort and unpredictable events; however it sometimes feels like it."

"I know it can be hard at times. Try not to put too much pressure on yourselves." Trent's mother told them.

"We'll keep that in mind and try our best to cope with situations wisely." Trent said to his mother.

—

 **—Scene at Trent's apartment; at 3:50 PM—**

The meeting with Trent's family ended after two hours and Trent took Gwen back to his apartment.

"I'm glad your parents are willing to help us with our plan. My mom's support may not be enough." Gwen said.

"My folks probably see you as a member of the family because we are to be married soon." Trent replied to her.

"I think we could agree with that." Gwen considered.

—

 **—4:20-5:35 PM—**

Gwen had plans to visit her doctor later that day so she packed her bag and left for her appointment.

"I hope I don't have to go through too much." she thought.

—

Gwen's doctor examined her physical health and vitals and told her she was about three weeks in gestation.

Her appointment ended an hour later and she returned to her fiancé's apartment.

—

"My appointment went well." Gwen said as she got back.

"Glad it did." Trent replied.

"How's our baby so far?" he asked.

"Right now it's at 3 weeks and it is healthy." Gwen replied passionately.

"That's good to know." Trent replied again.

"I think I will talk to my mom about this." Gwen said again.

"I'll be meeting with her two days from now."


	5. Other Side of the Family

**—** **Setting: Gwen's apartment; at 1:40 PM; 2 days later—**

Two days passed and Gwen prepared to meet up with Trent again that afternoon.

"Trent will be meeting with my family later today. My mom already knows Trent, yet I wonder what my brother will think of him." Gwen thought to herself.

—

 **—** **Scene at Trent's apartment; at 1:55 PM—**

Gwen met up with her fiancé for a short time before taking him to see her family.

"I know my mom will be glad to see you; but I'm not sure how my brother would react." Gwen told Trent.

"It's likely that he will respect our feelings because he's a young adult now." Trent replied to her.

"I think we can be sure with that." Gwen thought.

—

 **—** **Scene at Gwen's family's house; around 2:40 PM—**

Gwen was still experiencing some tension with her condition when she and Trent met with her mom.

She thought she should thoroughly discuss important things with her mother about what she planned with Trent.

"I need some further examples of the responsibilities I should take. Can you give me a few?" Gwen asked her mom.

"You will need to know about the work and costs to care for a child." her mom replied.

"Caring for a baby isn't easy and it can be very expensive."

"I know that; on the other hand, Trent and I have grown more mature and independent over time and I think we can take proper care of the baby." Gwen replied to her mother.

"I believe what Gwen says is true." Trent said to Gwen's mom.

"Even though the two of us had a night of unprotected sex, I'm pretty sure Gwen and I can do research on child care and hope for the best."

"That would be something sensible, I won't dismay you two." Gwen's mother agreed.

—

 **—** **2:50 PM—**

The conversation between Gwen and her mom paused and her brother entered the room.

Gwen's brother was surprised to see his sister's fiancé in person for the first time and was curious about his presence.

"Hey Gwen, anything new going on between you and your boyfriend? It's been some time since I last saw you." Gwen's brother asked.

"Well, yes. Trent and I have been through a lot and he's now my fiancé." Gwen replied to her brother.

"That's cool. I see you brought him over." her brother commented.

"You probably remember me from season one and two of _Total Drama_." Trent said to Gwen's brother.

"I've seen you on that reality show with my sister several times." Gwen's brother replied.

"Is there a reason why Gwen brought you over to visit?" Gwen's brother asked Trent.

Just before Trent spoke out, Gwen pulled him towards her for a private talk.

"Um, Trent…" Gwen whispered to Trent in his ear.

"What is it?" Trent asked as he whispered back to her.

"I think I should be the one to let my brother know what's going on. It's kinda personal." Gwen whispered to him.

"Alright, I get it." Trent replied to her softly.

Her brother waited for her to respond.

"Trent is visiting because he and I are facing a new experience." Gwen explained to her brother.

"What happened between the two of you?" Gwen's brother asked again.

"I don't want you to thoughtlessly talk about this; the truth is, I'm pregnant." Gwen replied.

Gwen's brother was confounded from hearing his sister's words.

"I'm guessing this is why you and Mom were talking on the phone the last few days." her brother said.

"Maybe." Gwen considered.

—

It came to Gwen that she had more important things to discuss with her mom.

"It was nice talking to you, but I need to talk to Mom some more." Gwen said to her brother.

"Okay." her brother replied.

—

 **—** **Scene at Gwen's apartment; at 4:00 PM—**

Gwen made it back to her apartment after dropping Trent off at his apartment.

She thought of how becoming a mother would affect her future.

"I'm still unsure about sustaining gestation at a full term; however if it is successful I'll have to adapt to a new lifestyle." she thought to herself.


	6. It's a Girl? Is it still a secret?

**—**

 **—**

 **—**

 **—4 Months Later—**

Several months had passed since Gwen found out she was pregnant.

She was now around five months in gestation.

—

 **—Setting: Gwen's apartment; at 2:30 PM—**

"I've endured discomfort for a few months and I'm a little over halfway there." Gwen thought as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"I hope my baby is still healthy."

Gwen checked her calendar.

"I'm currently on my fifth month. I should probably see my doctor again; but I need to call Trent first." she thought to herself again.

She then dialed Trent's number.

—

 **—Cut to scene at Trent's apartment—**

Trent picked up his phone to talk to Gwen.

"Hi Gwen, how are you and our baby doing?" Trent asked her.

"I think most things are fine so far." Gwen replied.

"Sounds good." Trent responded.

"I'm planning to go for an ultrasound. Can you come with me?" Gwen asked.

"I sure can." Trent replied

"Alright. Meet me at my apartment around 2 hours from now so we can go together." Gwen said before she hung up her phone.

The phone call ended.

—

 **—Scene at Gwen's apartment; at 4:30 PM—**

Gwen prepared to leave for her appointment as soon as Trent met up with her.

"I'm glad you could come along." Gwen said to Trent.

"We're going to be a family and I don't want to miss out on something important between us." Trent replied to her.

—

 **—Scene at the clinic; at 5:00 PM—**

"I hope I don't have to go through other procedures besides the ultrasound this evening." Gwen thought while she and Trent were in the waiting room.

Her doctor called her in a moment later.

—

Gwen's doctor scanned her abdomen. A sonogram appeared on the screen.

"How's my baby so far, is it still in good health?" Gwen asked her doctor.

"I believe it's fine and developing well." her doctor replied.

"That's a relief." Gwen responded.

"By any chance can the baby's gender be determined?" Gwen asked again.

"Let me have another look." her doctor said while examining the image on the screen.

Trent glanced at the sonogram.

"I'm no expert, but it looks like Gwen and I are having a girl." Trent guessed.

"It may be a wild guess, but I think you're right." Gwen's doctor told Trent.

"So it is most likely to be a girl." Gwen thought.

"I wonder what name we should give her."

—

 **—5:50 PM—**

Gwen and Trent returned to their apartments later that evening.

They spoke to each other on the phone for a few minutes and then hung up.

—

 **—Scene at Gwen's apartment; at 7:15 PM—**

Gwen stared at her reflection in the mirror for the second time that day.

"I've kept this hidden from most of the former contestants for a while now. Only my close friends, family, and Trent's family know about this." Gwen thought to herself.

"Should I let the others know?"


	7. Old Acquaintances, New Lives

**—**

 **—**

 **—**

 **—** **15 days later—**

It finally came to the phase where Gwen could no longer hide her pregnancy from the other contestants.

She would have to tell them if she were to keep her child or compete on _Total Drama_ again.

 ** _**sets to Gwen's perspective**_**

 **Gwen's POV:**

This turning point may have affected my life more than I thought; the fact that one night made major changes.

I suppose Trent and I will have to exceed our limits on what we originally planned if we were to be a family.

 ** _**switches to Trent's perspective**_**

 **Trent's POV:**

The things Gwen and I have been through were not exactly as we expected.

Our plan seems to be working, but we might have to add more to it.

I think we're going to handle this situation correctly if we put our minds into it.

 ** _**end perspectives**_**

—

 **—** **Scene at the mall; at 2:10 PM—**

Gwen was browsing the shops for maternity clothes with Trent and Bridgette.

"It's kind of hard to find clothing that comes in dark colors in these stores." Gwen thought.

"I wonder if any of these clothes that fit my size come in black."

Bridgette managed to find a black skirt while Gwen was browsing in a different section with Trent.

She wanted to show it to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, I thought you might like this so I picked it out for you." Bridgette said to Gwen while holding the black skirt.

"Thanks, it's really nice. I think I'll try it out in the fitting room." Gwen said to her.

"I'm glad you like it." Bridgette replied.

—

The three of them continued browsing and eventually checked out.

—

 **—** **2:25 PM—**

Gwen, Trent, and Bridgette went to the mall café for a snack a quarter of an hour after shopping.

They suddenly ran into Courtney at one of the tables.

"Hi Courtney, we haven't seen you in a few months. How's law school going?" Bridgette asked.

"I've been studying hard to get my degree. I'm still not a lawyer yet." Courtney replied.

"That's okay. Keep up the hard work I know you're going to pass." Bridgette said to her.

"Thanks." Courtney commented.

"How are you and Gwen doing?" she asked Bridgette.

"We're fine." Bridgette replied to Courtney.

Courtney noticed Gwen's bulging abdomen.

"I see Gwen's tummy has gotten larger. By any chance is she expecting?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I am." Gwen replied.

"I know you're with Trent again and I'm pretty sure Duncan isn't the father." Courtney said to Gwen.

"My baby's father is Trent for sure." Gwen told her.

"Gwen is right. She and I love each other a lot and we sorta planned this." Trent told Courtney.

"Wow, congrats." Courtney complimented.

"How is Duncan anyway?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Duncan is still in prison and he wants me to bail him out." Courtney told them.

Gwen and her friends were confounded from Courtney's words.

"If Duncan does get out of jail, he'd better learn his lesson." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I hope he will respect my relationship with Gwen if he finds about what's going on between me and her." Trent said to her.

"We can't be certain of that, but I also hope he changes his ways." Courtney said to them.

Courtney still liked Duncan, but she would not admit it.

—

 **—** **2:50 PM—**

It wasn't long before Zoey showed up at the mall with her boyfriend Mike and came across Gwen and her friends.

"Hi Gwen, it's nice to see you again." Zoey greeted Gwen.

"It's nice seeing you too." Gwen replied to her.

"I know I haven't spoke to you for a while, but I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant." Gwen told Zoey.

"You are? I'm guessing the father is Trent." Zoey questioned.

"Yep." Gwen answered.

"That's amazing." Zoey thought.

"How are you and Mike so far?" Gwen asked.

"Mike and I are having a great time together and we came to the mall for a dinner date." Zoey replied.

"That sounds sweet." Gwen said to them.

"My life with Zoey has been much better now since I conquered my multiple personality disorder." Mike said to Gwen.

"Zoey and I might have kids someday too."

—

Gwen checked her clock.

"I think Trent, Bridgette, and I need to get going now. I might see you another time." Gwen said to Zoey and Mike.

"Alright, bye." Zoey said as she and Gwen ended the chat.

—

"This day wasn't so bad." Gwen thought to herself.

"I think Trent and I can live through this new life."

"I just wonder what will happen to us when we have to compete again after my baby is born."


	8. Expectations and Decisions

**—**

 **—**

 **—**

 **—** **2 Months Later—**

The months flew by and Gwen checked her calendar again.

She discovered she was now a little over 7 and the half months pregnant.

—

 **—** **Setting: Gwen's apartment; at 3:00 PM—**

Gwen stared at her reflection in the mirror and rubbed her abdomen.

"My tummy has gotten a lot bigger the past two months and I'm sure it won't be long before I go into labor." Gwen thought to herself.

"Although I have been pregnant for a while, I don't want a baby shower because it might cause too much trouble."

"I'm just glad I didn't suffer a miscarriage."

—

 **—** **3:10 PM—**

Trent came to visit Gwen and checked on her.

"How are things going on between you and our baby right now, and does your doctor know when it's going to be born?" Trent asked.

"Our baby is okay, but I'm still occasionally experiencing discomfort. It has almost been 8 months and my doctor says the baby will be born around 3 to 4 weeks from now." Gwen replied

Gwen felt her baby kick from the inside.

"Oww!" Gwen screamed.

"That would be one example of discomfort." she explained.

Trent put his hand on Gwen's abdomen where the baby kicked.

"I can feel the baby moving in there." Trent said to her.

"I think she's developing well; despite my discomfort." Gwen remarked.

"It appears so. I'm sure our baby will be born healthy." Trent thought.

—

 **—** **Scene at the mall; around 5:30-6:00 PM—**

Gwen spent time at the mall with Trent that evening shopping for supplies that her baby would need.

"Most of these items are expensive, but I know they're required." Gwen thought.

She and Trent picked out a crib and changing table that could be mailed to their apartments, and smaller items that could be carried by hand.

—

Half an hour passed and they checked out.

—

 **—** **6:20 PM—**

Trent and Gwen spent an hour at the mall café for a romantic dinner before heading back to their apartments.

—

 **—** **Scene at Trent's apartment; at 7:30 PM—**

Gwen decided to stay overnight with Trent again later that evening instead of staying at her apartment.

She felt closer to him over the past months and thought she should discuss further plans with him.

"Trent, we have been a couple for over 4 years and I think it's time the two of us should live together." Gwen said to Trent.

"I agree with that." Trent replied to her.

"Are you saying you want to move in with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to move in with you either before or after our baby is born." Gwen responded.

"That sounds great. We will need help from our parents to move you in." Trent said passionately.


	9. Two-Way Turning Point

—

—

—

 **—** **7 days later—**

A week passed by quickly.

At 8 months pregnant, Gwen was aware she might go into labor during the current or following weeks.

 **—** **Setting: Gwen's apartment at 2:30 PM—**

"I'm not sure if I should move in with Trent before our baby is born. My huge stomach and other things could interfere with the process." Gwen thought to herself.

"I should probably wait for this occasion."

—

 **—** **2:40 PM—**

Gwen received a phone call from Trent regarding her condition.

"Hi Trent, I see you called to check on me." Gwen said to Trent through her phone.

"How are you and the baby doing?" Trent asked.

"I think we're fine this month." Gwen answered.

"Is it okay if you visit me again later today?" she asked.

"I might have time during the evening." Trent replied.

"Thanks, I'll see you if you have time". Gwen said to him.

—

 **—** **3:00 PM—**

Bridgette needed to discuss some important things with Gwen about her decisions.

"I know you're planning to move in with Trent very soon, but I have a few things to say." Bridgette told Gwen.

"What is it?" Gwen asked her.

"I wanted to say that you were a good friend and I enjoyed living with you." Bridgette replied.

"Same here." Gwen told her.

"Even though the two of us won't be rooming together anymore, we can still stay in touch."

"That can be worked out." Bridgette agreed.

"I might want to move in with Geoff someday too." Bridgette thought.

—

Gwen continued to talk to Bridgette that afternoon.

Bridgette wanted to know if Gwen had decided on a name for her baby yet.

"I know you and Trent have narrowed it down to 4 names the last time I asked you, but have you two made a final decision?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm afraid not." Gwen replied.

"Trent and I narrowed it down to 3 names now, but we can't decide on which one should be our daughter's first name."

"It can be a tough decision sometimes." Bridgette concurred.

"What names did you narrow it down to?" Bridgette asked again.

"I was thinking of either 'Erika' or 'Rayven', and Trent was thinking of the name 'Wrenn' that would play a part of the letters in both his and my name." Gwen told Bridgette.

"Those names sound interesting, and I also agree 'Erika' sounds like a nice name." Bridgette said to Gwen.

"Thanks." Gwen complimented.

"I wonder if Trent might change his mind."


	10. Reflecting Realities

—

—

—

 **—** **11 days later—**

 ** _**sets to Gwen's perspective**_**

 **Gwen's POV:**

For the past week and a half, Trent and I have been preparing for the birth of our daughter.

I haven't gone into labor yet; but there's a chance it may happen any time now and I know it's not going to be comfortable.

I'm just hoping my child and I won't be in adverse conditions.

 ** _**switches to Trent's perspective**_**

 **Trent's POV:**

Gwen and I are both excited to be parents, but I'm also concerned about her.

She's going to experience labor and childbirth for the first time and I don't want her to be in a critical state.

 ** _**end perspectives**_**

—

 **—** **Setting: Trent's apartment; at 8:00 PM—**

Gwen was spending time with Trent that evening watching reruns of their reality show performance on TV.

"I feel like these nostalgic videos of our past lives bring back a lot to us." Gwen told Trent.

"Same here. Those memories were remarkable; although not all of them were good." Trent replied to her.

"I can agree with that." Gwen answered.

"I don't know if I can forgive Heather for stealing my diary and reading it to the public, pantsing me in front of cameras, ambushing you, and other mean things she's done to us and our friends." she said to Trent.

"That was really mean of her." Trent agreed with Gwen.

"I hope she got what she deserved over these years."

—

"Both of us have been through a lot but there were also some good times." Gwen said.

"I remember our first kiss. It was one of our best memories." Trent told her.

"I like how we got back together." Gwen commented.

—

 **—** **Scene with Gwen and Trent's memories—**

 ** _***Flashback Scene***_**

A past scene showed Gwen apologizing to Trent a few years after the incident from _TDA_.

"I'm very sorry for breaking up with you back then; I really regretted it." Gwen told Trent deeply.

"I understand, and I'm sorry for throwing challenges unintentionally out of panicking." Trent replied.

"Breaking up with you was one of the biggest mistakes in my life." Gwen said to him.

"I hated how Duncan deceived me."

"We never truly meant to hurt each other." Trent regarded.

"I know, and I love you for who you are; not for your similar interests." Gwen told him.

"I love you for the same way." Trent replied again.

They then made up and hugged.

 ** _***Flashback Ends***_**

—

 **—** **8:10 PM—**

The video Gwen and Trent were watching ended after a few minutes.

"I'm going to load the next episode." Trent said.

Just before Trent played the next video on his TV, Gwen unexpectedly felt contractions from her body and ran to the bathroom.

—

Gwen walked out of the bathroom 2 minutes later clutching her stomach.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Trent asked her.

"My stomach started to feel weird and I noticed my water broke." Gwen replied in discomfort.

"I see you're in labor and I'd better take you to the hospital." Trent said frantically.

—

Trent quickly got Gwen into his car and drove her to the hospital.

—

 **—** **Scene at the hospital; at 8:25 PM—**

It took a little over 10 minutes for Trent to bring Gwen to the delivery room; but Gwen was still okay.

The doctors settled her down on a hospital bed to give birth.

"Gwen, take a deep breath. I know you're going to be okay." Trent told Gwen.

Gwen inhaled and exhaled.

She then felt more contractions.

"I guess this is what they mean by 'labor pains'." Gwen said in pain sarcastically.

—

The midwife told Gwen to push.

 ** _**sets to Gwen's perspective**_**

 **Gwen's POV:**

I was trying really hard to give birth and it was hard and painful.

My baby still hasn't come out yet and I don't know if I need a c-section.

 ** _**switches to Trent's perspective**_**

 **Trent's POV:**

It seemed like Gwen wanted a second option, but I held her hand and told her to keep trying.

 ** _**switches back to Gwen's perspective**_**

 **Gwen's POV:**

I heard Trent's voice and I knew he was encouraging me to not give up.

He held my hand and I pushed as hard as I could.

I then heard the sound of my child's first breath and cries.

 ** _**end perspectives**_**

—

 **—** **8:37 PM—**

"That was hard work. I need a break." Gwen thought to herself after she gave birth.

A nurse handed her baby to her.

Her baby had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Congrats. Your baby was born a week early, but she's healthy." the nurse said.

"I'm glad she is." Gwen replied.

Trent sat next to Gwen and held the baby.

"Did we finally narrow down the right name for our new daughter?" Trent asked Gwen passionately.

"Yes." Gwen replied to him.

"Her first name will be 'Erika', and her two middle names will be 'Rayven' and 'Wrenn'."

"I did have second thoughts, but I think we'll confirm this." Trent agreed.

* * *

 **This is the story and chapter's conclusion.**

 **I have a new story coming up soon. Be free to read it when I post it.**


End file.
